The present invention relates generally to column shift devices for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to hand levers for the column shift devices.
Generally, there are proposed two constructions of hand levers for column shift devices. In one construction, a hand lever protrudes substantially perpendicularly with respect to an axis of a steering column, and extends laterally linearly to have an end with a knob in the vicinity of a steering wheel. In another construction, a hand lever extends laterally from a mounting base to the steering column, and then bends in the direction of the axis of the steering column to have an end with a knob in the vicinity of the steering wheel.
However, since the column shift device is located in front of an instrument panel, the hand lever obstructs assemblage of the instrument panel, lowering the efficiency thereof. Specifically, the instrument panel is typically assembled to a vehicle body after mounting and adjusting of the steering column with the column shift device in the vicinity of the steering wheel. Thus, if the column shift device includes a hand lever constructed as described above, the instrument panel is difficult to be mounted to the vehicle body at a mounting site above the shift device, requiring time and skill, resulting in lowered assemblage efficiency.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide column shift devices for motor vehicles, which contribute to an improvement in assemblage efficiency of the instrument panel.
Generally, the present invention provides a column shift device for a motor vehicle with a steering column, comprising:
a hand lever secured to the steering column in a vicinity of an upper end thereof, said hand lever including a knob arranged in a vicinity of a steering wheel, said hand lever comprising two different and separate portions.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a column shift device for a motor vehicle with a steering column, comprising:
a hand lever secured to the steering column in a vicinity of an upper end thereof, said hand lever including a knob arranged in a vicinity of a steering wheel, said hand lever comprising two different and separate portions, said two portions including a first base arranged through a bearing of a base bracket fixed to the steering column and a second base having an end with said knob;
a select lever secured to another end of said second base to be perpendicular to an axis of said second base; and
a plate secured to said second base to face said select lever.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle, comprising:
a steering wheel;
a steering column rotatably supporting said steering wheel; and
a hand lever secured to said steering column in a vicinity of an upper end thereof, said hand lever including a knob arranged in a vicinity of the steering wheel, said hand lever comprising two different and separate portions.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a motor vehicle, comprising:
a steering wheel;
a steering column rotatably supporting said steering wheel;
a hand lever secured to said steering column in a vicinity of an upper end thereof, said hand lever including a knob arranged in a vicinity of the steering wheel, said hand lever comprising two different and separate portions, said two portions including a first base arranged through a bearing of a base bracket fixed to said steering column and a second base having an end with said knob;
a select lever secured to another end of said first base to be perpendicular to an axis of said first base; and
a plate secured to said second base to face said select lever.